Golden Eyed Girl
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for three years but has lived with the Cullens all her life. What happens when they move to Forks and she meets Edward Mason? Rated M just in case. COMPLETE.
1. Chapters 1,2,3

Chapter 1: Thirst

Another boring night in the Cullen Family. Hunting, reading, music, shopping, school. Nothing else. Mom and dad going at it where I can hear from third floor. So is Rose and Em and Alice and Jasper. And me? Alone, Third Floor, music blaring, read. Great just Great.

I've Begged my mom(Esme) and my dad(Carlisle) to let me go to La Push at night but unfortunately we're banned. Stupid Ephraim Black.

_Bella _Alice thought yes I hear minds whatever _wear your pink tank top and khaki skirt today. Don't forget the jean jacket._

Stupid fashion Diva Pixie.

_Bella, I love you sweetheart. _Esme thought

"Love you too mom!" I called

"What about me?" Carlisle called

"I love you too dad!" I laughed and jumped in the shower truthfully I didn't need a shower but oh well. I put on the clothes Alice told me too and headed to her and Jasper's room.

"Come in Bella!" Jasper called I opened the door and Jasper pointed me to Alice.

She shoved me into a chair and set to work on my long brown hair. I looked in the mirror and watched her work. Once she was satisfied with the curls she put on my make-up. I didn't need it because I'm a vampire but Alice doesn't listen. She applied a light pink eye-shadow over my golden eyes and applied black eyeliner. Then we were on our way to Forks High School in my silver Volvo.

"New kid today." Alice announced showing me the image of the bronze haired boy with emerald eyes.

"Pretty hot for a human." I giggled

"Bella!" Jasper exclaimed

"I'm not five anymore Jasper. I'm allowed to feel lust." I giggled

Jasper just rolled his eyes

"What does he look like?" Rose asked

"Bronze hair, emerald eyes...like us only human." Alice replied as I pulled into a parking spot and opened my door

"See you in lunch!" I called over my shoulder as I ran a human pace to my first class

"Bella!" I knew that voice...Mike Newton ugh I turned and plastered a smile on my face

"Hello Mike, what can I do for you?"

_Anything...no down mike __bad __"_I was just wondering if you would like to go to the lodge with me?"

I held in my snort me human food don't go together "Thanks Mike but I'm not allowed to date. I'm the baby after all."

"Well how about as friends?" _Yea right! Bella Cullen is hot no way am I just going to be friends_

I sighed new approach "When?"

"Tonight?" _SWEET!_

"I'm going shopping with Alice in La." Okay not true but whatever

"When will you be back?"

"Sunday."

_Damn _"Okay."

I saw the new kid in everyone's mind that day. It was getting old fast, his name was Edward he moved her from Chicago, both of his parents are lawyers, his favorite color is navy blue, he loves the movie _Cold Mountain_ it was annoying I couldn't block it out at _all_. I swear you'd think we were a bunch of Kindergartners with a shiny new toy. I sat down at the lunch table with my unbitten pizza and apple and unopened soda between my two brothers (or you could call them protectors) Emmett and Jasper. Up until three years ago Jasper had avoided me most of the time because I was human and he _really _didn't want to kill his baby sister but now we were inseparable.

_Bella _Alice thought I cut my eyes to look at her _is Jazz okay?_

I looked to the ceiling then down at the table our secret nod _Danger? _

I looked out the window then towards Jazz answering no

_Okay Thanks _I shrugged my shoulders slightly

"Bella Cullen." I looked toward the voice Jessica Stanley a pain in my neck. She wanted Mike, Mike wanted me so she hated me whatever.

"They're all really nice looking." it was the new kid Edward Jessica told him all the gossip adding her own idea that my brothers and sisters and I staged orgies in the halls at home I snorted how stupid.

"What?" Jazz asked

"Stanley added her own theory...she thinks we have orgies at home. She just told the new kid." I snorted

"What does he think?" Emmett asked excitedly it was my job since three years ago to check for suspicion I searched for Edward's mind. Nothing.

At All.

_Staring at Bella what a dork _Lauren

_So Hot_ Jessica

_Poor guy, new and Jessica is going in for the kill...he looks annoyed. _Angela

"I don't think that they seem like they would do that." Edward told Jessica I still couldn't find his mind I started to panic

"Uh I can't hear his mind." I told my family

"Oh well." Alice shrugged and we hurried to class

As usual I was first to Biology. I had the table to myself...well I did. Edward walked in and I caught his scent and glared. My own personal demon. He smelled delicious.I raised my hand I needed out of there.

"Yes Miss. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked

"I feel really sick Mr. Banner, May I go to the nurse?" I smiled sweetly

"Yes dear." Mr. Banner replied and wrote me a note I ran to my car and sat. I had wanted to kill a human. Even three years ago as a newborn I didn't. I killed _animals nothing else_. I sat there and sobbed

"Bella?" Jasper asked

"Jazz." I threw my arms around him and he hugged me back he was the one person in my family that would understand

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked

"New kid, thirst, I wanted to kill." I couldn't speak complete sentences

"Okay Bella, it's okay."

"Jazz I need to go to Tanya's. Just for a week."

He sent a wave of calm around me "I'll take you. I know better than the rest what you're going through."

"Thanks Jazz but stay with Alice."

"Go home and get my Cobalt. It has plenty of gas. You tell mom what happened and go. I'll explain to everyone else and take the Volvo." I opened the door and ran home.

Chapter 2: Coward

There I sat in Tanya's family room thinking about mom. She was so hurt when I left I could only imagine what she was feeling now. Jazz had his work cut out for him even with his gift I doubt it would do much good. Esme was the only mother I had ever known. Well Rosalie was too I suppose but Esme was my mommy it seemed childish to say that but she was. My real parents Charlie and Renee had given me up because they couldn't afford a child and it just so happened Carlisle delivered me. He and Esme had longed for a baby and agreed to take care of me until they could find a foster home because they didn't like the idea of me being anywhere else. After two months they adopted me and never looked back. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since I left.

"Bella." Kate said

I sighed hundred and one "Yes Kate?"

"Carlisle called. He misses you." Irina said

"A lot." Tanya added

"I told Esme a week." I frowned

"And it's been two." Eleazar said

"I know. But I can't go back yet. I don't want to eat Edward." the teenager in me took that wrong and I hated it

"You won't Bella." Carmen played with my hair from behind

"I'm scared." I admitted and really I was. My parents had faith in me that I didn't deserve. I mean hello three years ago I had smelt human blood like actually flowing from a wound and held my breath I saw a _newborn _then and could handle it but all it took was Edward and I almost lost control.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. You. will. not. hurt. him. Do I have to shock sense into you?" Kate wiggled her fingers

I giggled "Probably." when I was little she use to shock Rosalie for my entertainment don't get me wrong I love Rose but after her yelling at Esme saying to make me eat carrots for five years I begged Kate to do it.

Kate touched my arm and shocked me on "medium"

"I'm going. I'm done being a coward." I said amazingly that worked. Weird.

I was on the road with 3OH!3 blaring when I realized how dumb I had been. Not only that but I popped Jasper's Cobalt's 3OH!3 cherry he was going to kill me. Jasper didn't like his baby sister listening to them. Too many sexual innuendoes he told me. I finally figured out he was right when mom and dad had "the talk" with me but I didn't care. Jazz thought I had stopped listening to them...yea right. I pulled into the driveway throwing the CD in my purse so Jazz wouldn't know and parked. Everyone was waiting on the porch.

_My baby is home! _Esme

_I hope she is okay _Carlisle

_Yes! My little sister is home! I missed teasing her! _Emmett

I jumped out and ran to Esme and hugged her tight "Bella, are you okay now?" she whispered

"Yes mommy. Kate shocked sense into me." I answered

"WHAT!" Jasper exclaimed I guess Alice didn't tell him and Emmett the overprotective big brother thing got out of hand sometimes

"She was only kidding when she said it but I told her to." I shook my head gosh annoying big brothers

"Sure. Oh yea Alice told me you were listening to 3OH!3."

I grinned "Your car needed its 3OH!3 cherry popped."

Emmett howled with laughter and gave me a high five

_Oh great! _Jasper thought

"So...what happened while I was gone?"

"Edward was concerned about you. He asked if you were sick." Jasper rolled his eyes "Lust flew off of him."

"He was lusting after you Jazz?" I teased

He fluffed his hair and batted his eyelashes "Of course."

I giggled and Alice slapped him. "Jazz you are 168 stop acting like you're 18." Alice sighed in Jazz's defence it was my fault he acted like that if I hadn't told him that a lot of teenagers did that and that I found it hilarious he wouldn't. I started thinking about Edward wondering if he acted like that when the burn in my throat was almost as bad as when I was being turned

"Someone hunt with me."

"Goat rocks?" Emmett asked

"Yes!" I shouted mostly because I loved hunting with Emmett and because there would be bears and mountain lions...that should save Edward.

"Come on." Emmett grinned I jumped on his back and he took off I really didn't need to ride on his back but I did it was habit from while I was human

"I call first grizzle!" I shouted

"Fine." Emmett pouted I laughed and caught the scent of a grizzle and jumped off his back racing to find it

"Not fair!" Emmett shouted after me

"Yes it is!" I yelled and jumped the grizzle its claws raked against my skin but it didn't hurt at all I broke it's neck and bit into it effortlessly feeling the hot liquid fill my mouth when I was done I shoved the carcass away and caught a mountain lion I took out my compact and saw my eyes were the bright gold of when I was full

_Bella _Emmett thought in panic

"What!" I called

_Help, I ripped my new shirt._ he whined

I ran to where he was and laughed the entire right side was ripped and at his feet was the drained grizzly he had killed.

"Rose is going to kill you." I sang out

"You better run little sister." he growled playfully

I ran home laughing and up to dad's office

"Come in Bella." dad called I went in and sat down at his desk

Dad put the book down and smiled at me "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry." I blurted

"Bella it is okay. You reacted perfectly."

"I felt weak...I feel weak. Even three years ago I acted better."

_You ran. That is good. I am proud, Bella we don't hold it against you that you ran. _

"Only because he wasn't close enough...another inch or two and I would have..." I trailed off

"Bella, I'm proud of you. You didn't let him get close enough to lose control."

I put my face in my hands "I let you and mom down."

"No Bella, we're proud."

"I'm going to talk to him. I don't want the glare I sent him to make him think anything bad...not that I'd know." I added bitterly

"You can't read his mind?" I just shook my head

Carlisle looked at his watch "Well Bella, it is seven. Go get ready for school and we'll talk later."

I hugged him before running upstairs to change, I put on a dark blue v-neck and jeans and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Alice came upstairs and did my make-up and we left for school.

"Bella...umm Edward will be waiting outside your English class to talk to you." Alice said as we pulled in

"I can handle it." I replied and got out I walked to English and there he was

"Hello." he said quietly

I smiled "Hi...I'm sorry I glared at you last time I was here. I think I was allergic to your cologne or something it made me sick." close to the truth I guess for some reason I didn't want to lie to him

"I'm so sorry."

I shrugged "And I visited Aunt Tanya for about a week and a half or I would have been back before." why did I blurt that? I looked at my feet and noticed my shirt. Oh no! Navy Blue! Edward's favorite color! What did I do?

"I honestly thought you hated me for some reason."

I wanted to say _Look at my shirt I don't I know it is your favorite color _but I mealy snorted "Edward right? See Edward I'm sort of good at knowing what people think. It is better if we aren't friends."

"Why?" he looked hurt and suddenly I was fighting the urge to hug him and explain the truth

"Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley. My stalkers."

"I don't understand."

_Mason is looking at Bella the wrong way. She's mine. _Mike thought

I pointed at Mike "He'll beat you up. Not that I like the twerp but he thinks I do. And then Em and Jazz my brothers are super overprotective. I had to run to class because they saw you."

"Bella!" Mike called I rolled my eyes and turned "Bella about the lodge..."

I cut him off "Mike I refuse. I. Do. Not. like. you. Get it through your thick skull."

"Who do you like then?" Mike asked

"His name is Jesse he lives in Alaska." Okay it was a lie I didn't _know _a Jesse in Alaska Mike stalked off

I turned to Edward "Just so you know Jesse in Alaska is made up." with that I went to class.

Chapter 3: Stupid Newton

The entire day passed in a blur I had to sit next to Edward's intoxicating scent in Biology but for some reason it wasn't bothering me as bad today. Alice kept getting flashes of his future; a dark alley, Mike Newton confronting him, a hike with me, a beach(First Beach at La Push to be exact) it was rather odd. The next morning I got back from a quick hunting trip and got ready refusing to be Bella Barbie this morning. We headed to school and I swear Emmett has never been as quite as he was this morning. My siblings and I hung out around the car talking vampire speed.

"What do you see for Edward, Alice?" I asked

"Um Newton." she said flashing the vision at me just as it began in the present

"Mason I'm going to kill you!" Mike yelled pushing Edward

"What did I do?" Edward demanded

"Until you talked to Bella yesterday she wanted me!" Mike yelled

My mouth dropped as I stared at the two they were only two cars away no biggie. I ran over as fast as human speed would allow and blocked Edward from Mike hurting him

"Out of my way Cullen!" Mike yelled

I put my finger to my chin "Mike, sweetie, if you don't hurt Edward I'll give you one date."

Mike's face lit up "Really Bella?"

I glared at him "Hell No!" I yelled "Why the hell would I go out with you little human!"

_What the hell?_

_Uh hello of course he is human Cullen Freak! _

_BELLA YOU ARE SOOOO GROUNDED! _Rosalie's mind yelled the last one

I sent her an apologetic glance before glaring at Mike again "What I mean is; I would never go out with someone as little as you. And i am talking about in the...meat department if you know what I mean."

_I love you Bella! _Emmett screamed in his mind

"Oh and Mason is bigger?" Mike screamed

I grinned at Emmett and grabbed Edward's hand "Well I'll just go find out." I dragged Edward away

"You were joking right?" Edward asked nervously

I smiled and released his hand "Do you honestly think my older brothers would have let me leave if I wasn't?"

He laughed "You didn't have to stick up for me."

I nodded "Yes I did Edward." I said softly

He leaned in as if to kiss me I jumped away "What are you doing?" I tried to say it softly but I could barley do it

He blushed 'I was going to kiss you."

I sighed "Can't Edward. You don't have a clue how much I wish we could but I can't."

"Why Bella?"

I sighed and brushed my hand softly across his cheek "I don't know what to tell you Edward. Number one I'm not allowed to date right now and even if I was my stupid brothers have only approved of a dumb-ass that doesn't even live like me." I blurted I really didn't get why Emmett and Jasper approved of Alec in the Volturi for me I mean he wasn't a "vegetarian" and I swear the kid just wants me so he can toy with my senses and then Jane the bitch ugh

"What do you mean?" Edward asked

I smiled "I might be able to explain someday I don't know."

"Well Jessica and Angela invited me to go to First Beach down at La Push with them and a bunch of other people...do you want to come?"

Mind out of the gutter Bella "I would love to...if it wasn't in La Push."

"Why?"

I sighed truth at least a little "Well my family and I are banned...shortened version they hate my dad and probably Emmett most," I rolled my eyes remembering the story of how Emmett(though it would do no good on his body)asked for paotie**(spelling?) **"The idiot asked for paotie."

He laughed "Well that is too bad."

I smiled "Well class time."

"Bye Bella."

I smiled "Bye Edward."

I ran to my nest class I went through the lunch line behind Rosalie ever since I was human my sisters figured out they got too much food considering unless they were a guy.

"Hey Bella." Mike said and squeezed my butt

I screamed and spun around "What the hell Newton!"

"Oh come on you liked it." he purred

Alice's vision hit me like a ton of bricks me biting Mike I suppressed it

"I'm not going to kill you Mike," I purred "too many witnesses. But you will pay!" I screamed and twisted his arm behind his back

Mike screamed "Christ Bella let go!"

I laughed and let go shoving him into Jessica Stanley they toppled to the floor "Go screw yourself Newton. You're a waste of my time." I dumped my tray on them and walked out of the cafeteria ignoring the thoughts they were all the same

_How the hell did she hurt him so bad? _


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Oh no!

When I got home from hell(yes school I totally agree with Carlisle that we have souls so yea so not going to risk going there)we had the big family meeting. Joy Oh Joy.

"Bella," Carlisle said in his fatherly your in trouble voice "Mike Newton's wrist is broken. Do you have any idea how close you were to exposing us?"

I sighed and looked up at him and Esme through my eyelashes "I'm sorry daddy."

He covered him eyes "No, you're not getting away with it like usual because you're our little girl. Don't even try it. Chief Swan will probably be here in a minute to arrest you."

I jumped at the name "My real father is in Forks!" I yelled

Esme looked like she would be crying if possible and nodded "He lived in Phoenix when you were born with Renee and they were on Vacation in Alaska visiting family when you were born. Renee," she spat I knew she hated my real mother "decided that her precious life in Phoenix would be ruined by a child."

"I don't want to see either of them." I said simply

"You should see this sis." Emmett threw a letter at me "they gave it to Carlisle and Esme that day...well Charlie did."

I opened it up;

_Isabella, _

_I want you to know it was your mother who gave you up. She demanded a divorce for me even speaking of keeping you and it just wouldn't look good on either of us if I raised you. Dr. Cullen and his wife seem like wonderful people and the moment you saw Esme you smiled and I knew you'd be happy with them. The boy the one that looks like a football player-Emmett he says that he'll teach you how to play football and Jasper said he would protect you. That perky girl Alice...well I'm pretty sure you'll have plenty of nice clothes. Rosalie was insistent that you live with them when I said I had to think about it. But kid I love you. And Esme and Carlisle named you exactly right Bella. _

_Charlie Swan_

I sighed "Emmett you didn't keep your promise. I still don't know how to play football."

"Tomorrow." he promised

I laughed "Alice what is the weather tomorrow?"

She grinned "Sunny. We can go out to the baseball field...oh Peter and Charlotte will be here in an hour!"

"Cool." I grinned then remembered Edward "Wait not cool!"

"Oh Edward is fine. Don't be a baby." she rolled her eyes

_Bella! _Jasper snapped I looked at him from the corner of my eye _We need to discuss your...feelings for the human. _

I sighed "Fine Jazz."

"What?" Esme asked

I sighed again "I have feelings for a human okay?"

Esme's thoughts went into worry about why I liked a human when it was the very human that made me leave

"He likes you too Bella," Alice said "You wouldn't hurt him either so that's fine."

I groaned "I'm going to learn someday to not tell this family everything. Besides a guy like Edward needs a human I know he wants a family with kids and everything and I'll never be able to give him that." I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door

_Your different Bella, _Alice thought _I don't know what it is but you are. _

I groaned and hid my face in the seat of my white leather couch I know I'm weird but I didn't want black and I was planning on getting a bed soon anyway.

Peter and Charlotte stayed a week we were out of school for the sunny weather and I couldn't help but watch through the woods at Edward. The girls choice dance was coming up but Edward turned everyone down. I considered a split second asking him when we went back but decided to keep my distance. I took to sneaking in Edward's room at night and watched him sleep he mumbled a lot things like my name and oh the horror of what teenage boys dream about but I felt sort of...happy that he was having those dreams about me. We finally went back to school the next Tuesday and Mike Newton glared daggers at me. I walked into Biology and tried to ignore Edward.

"Bella," he said his voice nervous and...frightened

I turned to him "Yes Edward?"

He coughed "May I talk to you after school? I-I went to La Push this weekend and...I was wondering something."

I sighed "What did they tell you?"

"Legends. Oh and the reason you can't go there."

I hid my face "Then no Edward. I'd rather not have you run and scream."

He touched my arm "I'm not. So is it true?"

"What legend?"

"The cold ones."

I sighed and nodded "If you'd met me three years ago..." I muttered

"What?"

I sighed "Come with me after class."

He agreed and followed me to the Volvo after class

"What do you want to know?" I asked once he was sitting a safe distance away from me

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

I snorted "I haven't slept in three years. We don't sleep."

"Turn into a bat?"

I shook my head

"How can you go out in the daytime."

"Myth. I umm...sparkle in the sunlight."

"Wow; And just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter."

I snorted and sighed "Edward you have to stay away from me. I-I could kill you."

"Then why haven't you?" he said softly

"Because I-I'm a 'vegetarian' I hunt animals but...your scent it-it is too much for me sometimes. That's why I left the day you started school here. Why I

couldn't kiss you."

"Is your vampireness also how you broke Newton's wrist?"

I nodded and smirked "Nobody touches my ass after I've told them the last year I'm not interested."

He sighed "Please Bella. I-I'll become a vampire to be with you."

I glared at him "I'm not asking that. I'm not taking away everything you could have."

"Please Bella." he begged

I snorted "Isn't it usually the girl begging? Edward look I'm not...I'm not good enough for you and I'm not taking what you could have from you. My life was ending anyway but yours...it's only beginning."

"I want you. That's all I want."

I sighed and got out of the car "Follow me."

He obliged and I led him into the woods.

**What is Bella gonna do? He-he check back later for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sparkly?

**Okay so I hope nobody got confused I think I fixed my chapters I'm not sure :) Anyway here is chapter 5!**

"Where are we going Bella?" Edward asked after a few minutes in the woods

"Get on my back and close your eyes you'll see in a second." I replied

He sighed and got on my back "Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Trust me. It'll hurt your eyes if you don't."

"They're closed." he sighed

I took off up the mountain until I could see sunlight. "Get off." I told him as I stopped

He climbed off "Where are we?"

"You said the sparkling thing was hot? Look." I stepped into the sunlight and pulled off the t-shirt covering my tank-top

"Wow. That's something you don't see everyday." he touched my hand tracing the diamond facets

"I'm not human Edward. Do you really want to be with this?" I gestured to myself

He nodded "It's not the outside Bella. It's the inside that is beautiful."

I closed my eyes "You do realize there is going to be hell to pay on my end. If the Volturi find out!"

"The what?"

I shook my head "Aro. Oh my God and Jane will torture me..."

"Slow down. What are the Volturi?"

"Vampire royalty. And I just blew it! The number one...okay the only rule is keep the secret! Shit! Oh gosh and Alec is going to cut off my senses."

"Do you always ramble when your worried?"

I glared at him "Yes. So what's running through that mind of yours? Normally I would know but your on AM and I only get FM. You suck you know that?"

He laughed "I'm concerned about your mental well being. And what do you mean that I'm on AM and you only get FM?"

"I read minds." I waved my hands dismissivly

"Can your entire family?"

I shook my head "Alice sees the future. Jasper controls and senses moods. And...well everyone else sees Esme's love, Carlisle's compassion...Rosalie's pigheadness as gifts but I don't."

"So are the others that don't kill humans?" he asked

I nodded "Aunt Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen and Uncle Eleazar."

"So how did you become this," he gestered to my body

"Come with me. I'm sure the sparkling is hurting your eyes." I took his hand gently and led him to a rock and sat "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes. I want to know everything."

"Well I'm stuck at sixteen...have been for three years. I had Pneumonia and Alice saw I would die if they didn't turn me. See I've lived with the Cullens since I was born because my parents were...idiots. But I was set to become a vampire on my eighteenth birthday but since desperate times call for desperate messures I was sixteen. See you don't have to be dying but that's how Carlisle does it. I don't like to tell the stories because it's my family and I hate knowing what happend...other than Alice she doesn't remember."

"Bella...please don't make me stay away."

I sighed "Go to the dance with me."

"Okay." he smiled big

I touched the side of his face "I'm going to try something. You have to be careful okay?"

He nodded

I held my breath and leaned forward pressing my lips to his very gently and pulled back I nodded slightly "I'm good."

He laughed shakily "Very good."

I smirked "That is as far as it can ever go Edward. Come on let's get back to school." I pulled my t-shirt back on and he hopped onto my back and we took off towards the school

**I had to have a kiss. And I decided to keep the very incontrol Bella vampire thing :) REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :)**


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shopping

**Okay so I hope you all like this chapter. I'm not exactly in the writing mood today because I've been having family problems so I'm going with a semi-harmless chapter today. And this is a Fashion Diva Pixie chapter :) I love Alice ha-ha (Edward's siblings have importance later on)**

"Alice," I whined "I _hate _shopping!"

She smirked "You need a dress for the dance. What were you going to go in jeans and a t-shirt?"

I gave her a haughty look "Yes I was. Can't we do this online?"

She shook her head "You have to try it on!"

"You'll see if it fits!" I complained

She sighed "Would you like me to tell Carlisle and Esme their baby girl is going to the dance with a human before or after you have the dress so you have an excuse to go?"

"But he _knows _Alice! Someone in La Push told him!"

She rolled her eyes "I know Bells, I _saw _you two in the woods. By the way careful with the kisses."

I glared at her "I held my breath."

She sighed "Jasper is going to kill you."

"Why is Jasper going to kill her?" Jasper asked walking in my bedroom

"Edward." Alice sang smirking at me

Jasper growled low in his throat "My baby sister is _not _going out with someone with that much lust directed at her."

I sighed "Jazz! Edward knows someone in La Push told him and he saw me sparkle but please don't be overprotective! I can take care of myself."

"I don't like it!"

I smirked "Well I do. Jazz I have to _listen _to you and Alice almost every night unless I leave or turn up my iPod so loud that I can't hear and read it is only fair you have to deal with lust."

"Yea well..." Alice began being interupted by my iPhone ringing

"Hello?" I smiled

"Hey Bella." Edward's velvety voice responded

"Hey Edward," I giggled "Hold on a second." I put the phone to my chest "You two out! I'd like a little privacy!"

"Shopping in twenty minutes Bella." Alice warned dragging Jazz out the door as he glared at my phone

"Okay I'm back." I giggled I don't know what was up with me I didn't normally giggle maybe being in love does that...wait love? OhmydearsweetheavenlyLord

"Okay." Edward said I heard the smirk in his voice

"Did Jessica Stanley throw a shit fit because you skipped with the Cullen freak?" I asked dryly

"Yep. She seems to think I was dating her because I went to the beach with them."

I rolled my eyes "Speaking of the beach...who told you what I am?"

"Rachel Black...she didn't think much of it really it was her and her brother Jacob. My dad is good friends with Charlie Swan and they dragged me fishing while you were away when I moved here."

My breath caught "You know Charlie?"

"Yea...why?"

"He's my biological father."

"Why did he give you up?"

"He didn't. Renee did and he couldn't stop her. He was afraid of what people would think here a single father raising his daughter...Carlisle was my mother's doctor and he and Esme adopted me."

"Oh Bella," he sighed "Charlie told me about his daughter that he had to give up I never knew it was you. He cries everynight for what he did."

I swallowed audibly "Alice saw. He'll also be marrying Sue Clearwater in two years because her husband is going to die in six months. Nothing I could save him from even if they'd let me. So tell me about your family."

"My older brother Aaron got married a year ago and his wife might be pregnant. My parents are never home they might be going to New York on a case in a few months leaving me at home alone with my brother and his wife who will be here in a month."

I smiled "I love babies."

He laughed "Guess who will be changing diapers! My brother is going to Iraq so I'm going to be helping Sarah with the baby."

"That's sweet. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yep. Emma she's about two."

"Cool. Hey I gotta go Alice is making me shop for a dress I'll call when we get home."

"Alright bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I hung up and grabbed my purse

"I love this!" Alice said holding up a hot pink strapless dress that would go to my knees

"Eww Pink." I commented holding up a floor length black strappless dress

"Bella something other than black please!" she begged since the only dresses I ever wore were black

I sighed and picked up a dress exactly like the black one only blood red "This good?"

She nodded "Try it on."

I ran to the changing rooms and pulled it on and stepped out for her to see "Yes or no?"

"YES!" she shouted

I turned to the mirror to see the dress it fit my curves perfectly and made me look like I actually had breasts which I didn't I was flat(blah)

"YAY!" Alice said when we paid for it and the strappy heels to match I already had jewlery to wear with it.

We headed back towards Forks when Alice got a vision. It was Edward outside The Lodge in an alley being cornered by Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and some football player named Riley. I sped up and stopped outside The Lodge.

"You'll pay Edward. Until you came along we all had a chance with Bella." Mike sneered at Edward who was backed against a wall

I snuck up behind them and smiled at Edward as I tapped Mike's shoulder "Miss me?" I asked when he turned around

"Bella!" Tyler said spinning around

"What is this gang rape? I'm sorry Edward doesn't play for your team now get lost before I break more than your wrist." I smiled sweetly

"WHAT!" Riley yelled

I smirked "Would you like me to show you what I'll break Riley? Mike honey stand still."

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered

I smiled at him "Watch." I kicked Mike in the groin and he doubled over in pain "It can get worse you know. You can go see my daddy at the Hospital and then called Chief Swan if you wish but once I tell them what I saw you were about to do to Edward I don't think this will bother them." I walked over and took Edward's hand

"Remind me never to make you mad." Edward whispered in my ear

I smirked "You could never make me mad Edward." I kissed his cheek

"My parents are in the resurant." he said as I led him away from the would be murderers

"Go tell them that your girlfriend showed up with her sister. I'd like you to meet my parents." I smiled

**Yes the Riley in this is the one from Eclipse he might be more important later. And I don't know if I can find a picture of the dresses because I didn't use one to come up with them unless you could that I used The Sims formal wear ha-ha. Anyway next chapter is when Edward meets Carlisle and Esme and maybe the dance. **


	5. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Meet the Cullens_

_Once Edward told his parents that he would be going out to "eat" with his girlfriend and her sister and I met them for a brief instant we headed to my house. _

"_So Bella…" Edward said softly _

"_Don't ask it!" Alice warned him _

"_What?" he asked alarmed _

_She smirked "I thought you knew I can see the future." _

"_I do know." he defended _

"_Go ahead Edward." I sighed shaking my head_

"_Can vampires get pregnant?" he blushed _

_My mouth dropped "Why?" _

"_Just wondering." his blush depended _

_I shook my head "No we can't. We don't…change." _

_Alice snickered "Oh Lord my baby sister." _

_I growled at her "Alice I'll hurt you." _

_She smirked "I'll see it and avoid you. Besides Jazzy won't be happy." _

_I sighed "Fine. YAY we're here." I took Edward's hand and dragged him in the house "MOM! DAD!" _

_All of the sudden they were in front of us "Who's this?" Esme smiled _

"_This is Edward." I smiled and squeezed his hand _

_She took his chin looking into his eyes "Yep I see it. You love my daughter." _

"_Mom!" I exclaimed _

_She shrugged and let him go _

"_Bella I'd like to speak with your boyfriend. Emmett and Jasper would too." Carlisle said _

"_NO!" I exclaimed _

_Carlisle gave me the 'you know better look' "Yes Bella. If you intend on dating anyone _vampire or human your brothers and I will speak to them." 

I pouted "Good luck Edward." I kissed his cheek "Want something to eat? We have a little food for appearances." 

He shook his head and smiled Carlisle led him in the den where my brothers were waiting 

"He better be in one piece and not harmed when I get him again!" I shouted and followed my mom and sisters to the kitchen we sat around the island counter listening 

"Now Edward," Carlisle said "Bella is my daughter. My baby girl so would you tell me your intentions?" 

I groaned and hid my face "Great." 

"I-intentions?" Edward stuttered 

"Yes. She can't read your mind but I can feel your lust." Jasper growled 

I shook my head 

"I-I can't help the lust. I'm a teenager it-it isn't my fault." Edward whispered 

"Okay I got a question," Emmett boomed "Are you a virgin?" 

I let out a wail of embarrassment while my mom and sisters laughed 

"YES!" Edward shouted "I-I why would you ask that?" 

Emmett laughed "Because if you weren't then you can't be with Bells. My little sister deserves to be the first for whoever she ends up with." 

I stormed into the den and punched Emmett "You big idiot! That was none of your business!" 

"Sure whatever squirt." he laughed 

I glared at him and spoke low enough for Edward not to hear "How do you think he'll feel when he finds out what I did with Alec?" 

"YOU DID WHAT!" Carlisle yelled 

I frowned "It was either that or Jane was going to torture me." 

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked 

I smiled at him nervously "Nothing." 

"You can't lie very well except about what you are." he smiled 

I shook my head "I was forced to do something with one of the Volturi. I'm sorry." 

He shrugged but there was pain in his eyes 

"Follow me," I told him he stood and followed me to my room I sat down on the couch and patted the space next to me "It's not what you think Edward." 

"Then what is it?" he asked 

"Jane threatened if I didn't do…certain things with Alec she'd torture me. I did as she asked to be safe." I replied and kissed him the whole world melted away as our lips touched 


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Excuse me? **

**Everyday for a month Edward and I sat with my family. They were starting to warm up to him when they finally realized I loved him and that he wasn't going to tell mostly because he liked me but also because someone would have him put in a nice padded room with a straight jacket. I finally met Emma she looked just like Edward's mom with dark brown hair and the sparkling emerald eyes. I spent a lot of time with Edward at his house we weren't allowed out of his mom or dad's sight but they really didn't need to worry. **

"**Bella," Elizabeth Mason called from the kitchen while Edward was helping his dad move some things into their garage apartment for his brother Aaron and sister-in-law Sarah **

"**Yea?" I asked rounding the corner with Emma on my hip she had decided I was her best friend and took to dragging me into her playroom when I was over **

"**Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow? Aaron and Sarah will be here in the morning and her father too." she smiled **

"**Sure." I smiled back **

"**Great. You'll love Sarah she is Chief Swan's daughter." **

**My mouth dropped "Excuse me?" **

"**Yes. His oldest see his ex-wife Renee took Sarah with her for two years before she died. Sarah's little sister was adopted because Renee was afraid to leave a baby so young without a mother. She lied about it too saying she didn't want the baby and nobody knew any different until they read her note she had cancer." **

**I let out a sob "I know that she gave up a baby. Can you excuse me a second?" I sat Emma down and went into the hall bathroom and dialed Alice's number **

"**Helloo?" she said bubbly **

"**Alice," I growled "why didn't you or mom and dad tell me that I have an older sister? Let alone Edward's sister-in-law."**

"**Oh," she sighed "you know." **

"**Yes I know!" I growled "I'm meeting her and Chief Swan tomorrow! I already told Elizabeth I would come to dinner."**

"_**Well**_**," she said "I guess you know Renee died then." **

"**Yes! I gotta go before they get worried." I hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen **

"**Are you okay Bella, dear?" Elizabeth asked concern running wildly through her thoughts **

**I nodded "Please don't tell Sarah. I know that you'll never believe it but Chief Swan is my birth father. I'm the daughter Renee gave up." **

**Her mouth dropped "Oh dear," she sighed "do you have any idea how long Charlie has been begging Edward Sr. and I to use our connections to look for you? It always turned up blank." **

**I nodded "Carlisle…I mean daddy is very good at that. He doesn't want to be found by my aunt Lydia…she tried to kill me when mom and dad adopted me." I had to think fast which luckily I could do and I had used this story before to explain why there were no records of us anywhere **

"**Oh dear why?" Elizabeth gasped **

"**Lydia was terrified of me…see I guess you could call it…I'm not sure but I tend to know what people are thinking and stuff…that's not why she was scared exactly she thought I was a 'witch' baby." I snickered **

"**Why did she think that?" **

**I laughed "Because I was apparently very intelligent. When I was two months old I could sat momma." **

"**Really?" **

**I nodded "Well it sounded more like mo-mma." **

**She laughed "I bet Esme loved that." **

**I nodded "She couldn't have children." **

"**How did she adopt you so young?" **

**I realized my slip up "Esme and Carlisle are older than they look." **

**She nodded "Do they do plastic surgery?" **

**I snickered "You bet. Esme refuses to get wrinkles or anything. Carlisle is afraid to look older than her." **

**She smiled "May I ask why your eyes are golden if Charlie and Renee neither one had the lovely shade?" **

**I nodded "Contacts. I'd take them out but Alice puts them in for me and I can't do it myself." **

**She laughed "Your sisters called and asked if they could take Emma shopping this weekend." **

**I laughed "I'll go too. That way Emma won't be scare of the pixie." **

"**Bella!" Emma screeched **

**I turned to smile at her and picked her up "What's up cutie?" **

"**My friend not Eddie's!" she giggled **

**I kissed her forehead "Sure thing kiddo. Do you want to go to the dance with me instead of me going with Eddie?" **

"**Hey now, I'm losing my date?" Edward asked walking in the room **

**I laughed "Well I don't know. She's my friend not you." I winked **

"**We could always take her to Chucky Cheese earlier in the day and then bring her home." he smiled **

**I nodded and whispered in his ear "Not that I'll be eating. I don't think they have mountain lions." **

**He laughed "Sounds like a good pizza." **

**I nodded in agreement "Although people might worry." **

"**What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked smiling **_**oh I'm losing my baby boy oh well Bella is such a sweet girl I don't mind but there is something about her that is different. **_

"**Oh my brothers and I joke around about eating mountain lions and grizzly bears and Edward caught on so we were talking about pizza at Chucky Cheese." I smiled **

**She laughed "You haven't actually ate that have you?" **

**I shrugged "I ate bear steak once. It wasn't very good." I prefer it raw **

"**I thought you were a vegetarian." Edward's father said **

**I nodded "I am. Have been since I was five but I tried it when I was ten on a dare." seriously the second I heard Alice and Jasper making the comment that they were vegetarians I told Esme no more meat for me that I wanted to be a vegetarian like her she laughed and allowed it until I was nine and found out what they meant at that point I couldn't look at a burger without gagging.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next evening after stressing over what to wear I went to dinner at Edward's house. He let me in and led me to the living room. **

"**Aaron, Sarah, this is my girlfriend Isabella Cullen. She prefers Bella." Edward smiled **

**I smiled "It is wonderful to meet you. Edward hasn't shut up about his big brother." **

**Aaron laughed "He refused to shut up about you too. I swear he is in love with you." Aaron looked exactly like Edward and he too I couldn't read his mind **

"**Bella," Sarah said she looked like I did as a human "that was my sister's name. She was adopted to a Cullen family." **_**is she my sisters? Oh gosh I hope she is.**_

**My throat swelled but I smiled "Yes I know." **

**The doorbell rang Edward rushed to get it and in stepped Chief Swan. **

"**I'm not late am I?" he asked gruffly **

**Sarah flung herself at him "I missed you daddy." **

"**It has only been three weeks since I visited you two." Charlie sighed and patted her back **

"**Yes I know." she giggled and went back to Aaron's side **

"**Who is this?" Charlie pointed at me **

**I smiled "I'm Dr. Cullen's daughter Isabella. But please call me Bella." **

**He gasped and recognition flooded his thoughts "Bella," **

**I nodded "Don't worry about the past. Dad gave me the note after I broke Mike Newton's wrist…or rather Emmett did." **

**He laughed "I was supposed to arrest you. It was actually Edward here that convinced me not to." **

**I smiled "Mike deserved it anyway. Two years of me turning him down and then him grabbing my butt in the lunch line set it off." **

**He coughed "Yea your father mentioned that you had a good cause." **

**I nodded "Did he come to the station about a month ago? Because I had to umm kick him for cornering Edward in an alley." **

**Aaron laughed "Had your girlfriend sticking up for you huh, bro?" **

"**Hey have you seen her brothers? She obviously has to work out with them a lot because she is strong." Edward winked **

**I nodded and giggled "Yea Emmett is still upset that he can't win arm wrestling against me anymore." **

**Sarah laughed "I remember him. Does he still look the same?" **

**I nodded "They all do." **

"**Wow. You know despite mom's warnings I took a picture of you. I was five so I knew how to work a camera." Sarah smiled **

**I smiled back "Esme told me about you last night. How you thought she was Snow White and asked her where the seven dwarves were she said she pointed at Alice and said it was Dopey." **

**She laughed "Is Alice still a hyper pixie?" **

**I nodded "She won't let me rest without shopping. It'll be that way forever." **

"**Well as much as I'd love to keep talking about all this we have an announcement." Aaron said **

"**I'm pregnant!" Sarah exclaimed **

"**That is wonderful." Charlie smiled **

"**Thanks. I'm only three and a half months but oh well I wanted to get the first trimester out of the way before I told you all." she giggled **

"**Does that mean I'm on diaper duty when it is born?" Edward asked **

**She nodded and smirked "Yes it does…hey Bella can I talk to you in privet?" **

"**Sure." I smiled we went over to the garage apartment **

"**Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't beg mom to keep you. I'm sorry that I didn't ask for them to let you write or to get to know how my baby sister was doing." she broke down in sobs and hugged me **

"**Sarah it is fine. I've had a wonderful life I wish we had known each other too but it worked out for the best. Carlisle and Esme were never truly alive until I came into their lives and then there was Rosalie she…well she is like my mom too. I only regret that I didn't know you." **

**She nodded into my shoulder and pulled away smiling "I want you to be in your niece's life. Like as in godmother." **

"**Oh I couldn't Sarah. And uhh how do you know it is a girl?" **

**She laughed "Your sister Alice told me. She said she saw the future and when you were born she told me that someday we'd meet again and that I'd be pregnant with a baby girl." **

**I sighed and rolled my eyes "Alice is crazy I'll tell you that. They never told me about you because they knew I'd be upset that I'd never know my sister." **

"**Bella I also know your secret. Rachel told me when you moved here." she smiled **

"**What secret?" I asked **

**She touched my hand "You're a cold one. A vampire. It's okay I know you won't hurt me and I won't tell Edward I promise." **

"**Edward knows. He even saw me sparkle." **

**She laughed "That sounds wonderful. Show me sometime. But seriously I'm cool with it. But why did they turn you?" **

**I told her how I almost died and she cried. I ended up staying the night with her she kicked Aaron out for the night telling him to sleep with Edward that she wanted time with her long lost sister. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes Bella has a sister. I thought it best that her sister knew so don't worry. And this is all relevant later on. I couldn't stand to make Charlie and Renee bad guys so I went with this. Edward's entire family likes Bella and Bella's family likes Edward. There won't be a big battle scene in this story unless my best friend Kanzas(yes that is her name) writes it because I can't write fight scenes. And so you know I mixed my personality with Kanzas' for Bella in this story. If you want to know anything about my favorite loser/best friend ask me haha she is writing this awesome story that is so good that she could have it published someday. And if not we're finding a way to post it on Fanfiction ****J The dance is next chapter maybe. **


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: May I have this dance?

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does but I own the sexilicious(made up a word?)poster of Taylor Lautner on my wall :)**

"Ouch, Alice." I complained

"Beauty takes time Bella." Alice reminded me

"Yea it took three days of pain Alice!" I yelled

"Ouch," Sarah said "I'm human keep it down."

"Sorry sis." I smiled

"Bella I'm going to beat you up if you follow through with the vision I just had!" Alice yelled

"WHAT!" I said seeing a second of the vision

"If you and Edward have sex you are grounded." Rosalie said walking in the room

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I asked

"BELLA YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Carlisle yelled up the stairs

"I WASN'T EVEN PLA-I'M GOING TO HURT HIM!" I screeched

"What is going on?" Sarah asked

"Apparently Edward made plans for him and Bella tonight." Rosalie snarled

"No he doesn't." I said pulling out my phone

_Edward what are you planning for tonight? _

_Nothing. _he replied

"See he doesn't." I said

"She's right," Alice added "You do Bella."

I stared at her in horror "I do not! I'm not stupid!"

"Maybe nobody made the decision." Sarah suggested

I hugged her "You're the best sister ever!"

"Well fine Bella," Alice huffed

"Biological sister." I amended with a smiled

"Whatever. Don't crush your sister and your niece." Alice said

"Oh yea. Have names picked out Sarah?" I asked

"Uhh yea it is really weird thought. And it might hurt Elizabeth but…Renesmee Carlie." she blushed

"Wh-oh I get it," I clapped

She rolled her eyes "I came up with the name when I was four."

"When I was adopted." I said sadly

She nodded "All my Barbies I had all of you. Dad had some custom made for my seventh birthday somehow. I still have them."

"I want to see!" I said bouncing

"Gawd and they call me a pixie." Alice muttered shoving me back in the chair to finish the torture

"Bella you look…like a angel." Esme sobbed

"Thanks mom…that is good right?" I asked fiddling with the red silk on my dress

"You looks beautiful it is great!" she hugged me "My baby's first date!"

"Mom," I groaned "Don't do this! Remember we talked about this when I was eight you won't be one of those moms that show naked baby pictures…and I BETTER NOT HAVE HUNDRED YEAR OLD BROTHERS THAT WILL EITHER!"

"I won't Bells." Jasper promised

"I will." Emmett said appearing beside Rose with a stack of pictures

I pouted "Please Em! When I say hundred year old brothers I mean brothers that should have gray hair by now instead of repeating High School."

He smirked and handed them to Carlisle

"Oh please don't dad!" I begged "Besides if you show Edward naked baby pictures of me he'll just wonder how I look naked now."

Carlisle took the pictures and threw them in the fireplace which was lit "Trust me nobody will see those again."

I smirked "I knew that daddy. That's why I made up that excuse." I said giving him a hug

He laughed "Your book of pranks and things backfired Emmett."

"That'll show me to spoil the next kid in this house." he grumbled earning glares from everyone but Sarah and I who were confused

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Nothing." Everyone replied

_It's a love story baby just say yes_ Everyone in the freaking family started singing love story in their minds

"I hate you all." I grumbled as the doorbell rang "Can vampires be scared shitless?"

"No." Emmett laughed

I ran away from him into the kitchen hyperventilating "Ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit." I chanted

Carlisle opened the door "Hello Edward. Bella is freaking out in the kitchen would you like anything?"

"Wonderful." I muttered silently cursing my father

"No I'm fine." Edward's velvety voice replied

I took a deep breath and walked out "Hey Eddie."

He sighed "I hate being called Eddie."

I kissed his cheek "Get over it." I stepped back

"You look beautiful." he complimented

"That is an insult!" Jasper said

I growled at Jasper "I'm sure he is trying to keep from you and Emmett killing him."

Edward nodded "That would be the problem."

I laughed shakily "Okay let's go."

"PICTURES!" Alice yelled

I sighed "Fine." ten pictures later we left.

Edward and I arrived at the dance late and walked in hand in hand I was really wondering if Edward really liked me or was afraid of my brothers because he had yet to say 'I love you' and I wasn't saying it first. I mean we had been dating two months his brother had been deployed to Iraq and I had been getting to know my sister she loved having a vampire sister saying that it was funny that I knew what she was thinking like the time she had been thinking of what she wanted to 'do' to Aaron the moment he got back I had told her to shut up or I was going to tell her everything about Rose and Emmett's sex life so she obliged.

"Bella?" Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts

"Yea?" I asked

"How do you feel about me? Honestly?" he asked his cheeks turning pink

I pretended to think about it "Well you're amazing. I love those little dreams you have about me."

"What?" he asked

I looked at the floor

"Ikindofsneakinyourroomatnightandwatchyousleep." I admitted

"What?" he asked

"I kind of sneak in your room and watch you sleep." I sighed

"I thought you can't read my mind." he blushed

I smirked "You talk in your sleep. So what am I doing in those dreams?"

"Do I have to tell you?" he grumbled

I nodded "I'll tell you what I dream about."

He took a deep breath and let it out "I'm not much of a Smutward so I'll just go with we were having sex."

"Hmm Edward…let's make those dreams reality." and we ran out to his car.

**I'm sorry but I won't be writing actual lemons considering I'm a virgin and can't write one :( oh well sorry I took so long I had writers block :) reviews make me happy**


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Disaster **

**AN: Not a disaster because of what the ending of Chapter 9 leads there to be. **

Edward ended up falling asleep after the sex I'm not sure if I was that boring or if he was just exhausted. Really even I was exhausted I don't think the backseat of my Volvo would ever be the same. Unfortunately instead of being a pillow bitter like that dude ironically named Edward in that bestselling vampire book I bit my car seat. It was more of a tear than anything so Rosalie could fix it. I'd have to hose down the car to get rid of the sex smell first but nothing unmanageable.

"Bella?" Edward mumbled

I caressed his cheek "Yes Edward?"

"Did we really just have sex or was it a dream?" he asked

"It was real." I smirked rolling my eyes

He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss before pulling back so as not to damage my self control "I need to tell you something. Something I should have said before that happened."

"Go on," I urged

"I love you." he breathed

"I love you too." I grinned happily

"And as much as I'd love to stay in the car and make love to you the rest of the night it is," he looked at his watch "Midnight. We have to go."

"Alright. Luckily my hair didn't become sex hair so let's go." I smiled pulling on my dress while Edward got dressed.

When we pulled up to Edward's house I was shocked that my family was there. We got out and went inside to find Sarah and Edward's parents crying on the couch.

I ran to Sarah "What's wrong?"

"They-they just left. Aaron was killed this morning." she sobbed into my shoulder

I gasped and hugged her as gently as I could "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I saw it too late. I only saw them come to tell her." Alice whispered for vampire ears only

"You all can go on home," I told my family "I'm staying with Sarah tonight she'll need me."

They nodded and left.

The next few days I had to force feed Sarah and Elizabeth. Edward and I barley spoke partly from trying to comfort his parents and Sarah to the note he left me when I went hunting quickly the morning after telling me he thought our sex killed his brother. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help but agree since I had overheard Aaron tell Edward before he left to wait until marriage to have sex with me. Sarah went to 'find out the sex' of the baby a few weeks later and I went with her. When we got back Elizabeth and Edward SR. announced they had to go work on a case in Chicago and left the following morning.

"Bella," Sarah groaned rolling over in her bed "can you get me a peanut butter sandwich with olives?"

I laughed "Sure sis. Anything else?"

"Chocolate Milk." she replied

I nodded and went to the kitchen in their main house to get it. Edward was standing there making a turkey sandwich.

"Bella," he smiled

"Edward," I replied with a curt nod an got out the stuff for Sarah's sandwich

"I'm sorry," he sighed "The sex wasn't what killed my brother it's just…he told me not to and right after we get back we find out he died? I feel guilty."

I hugged him "It's not our fault Edward. It wasn't our fault." I rubbed his back before letting go and fixing the sandwich

"Sarah?" he asked nodding at the sandwich

I laughed and nodded "I'll be right back." I took her the sandwich and went back to the kitchen as the phone rang Edward was in the bathroom and since it was pretty much my house right now I answered

"Hello Mason residence?" I asked into the receiver

"Umm yes…I'm calling concerning Edward and Elizabeth Mason…umm are you their daughter?" a man asked

"I'm sort of their daughter in law…can I help you?" I asked

He sighed loudly "Ma'am I'm so sorry to tell you this but they were murdered."

I almost dropped the phone "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"There were multiple lacerations in the shape of a crescent and their necks were broken. And their bodies were drained of but a drop of blood and they weren't moved it is really odd." he replied

A sob racked through me "Let-let me tell their son."

Edward walked into the kitchen "Who is on the phone?" I held up my finger

"Ma'am we'll be sending their bodies to the hospital in Forks. We've got all the evidence we could but the fingerprints aren't in the system and there was no hair on the scene only footprints." the man told me

"Sir, I-I'm not sure what to tell you. Umm I need to go so I can tell the rest of the family." I sobbed

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." the line went dead

I hung up and put the phone down "Edward follow me." I said my voice dead

"Who was on the phone?" he asked

"Follow me Edward." I repeated

"Just tell me who was on the damn phone." he growled

"I'll tell you when we get to Sarah. Come on." I said taking his hand

We went into Sarah's room and she smiled before noticing my grim look

"What is it?" Edward asked

"Sit," I instructed he did as told and I took a deep breath "I didn't tell this because the guy would think I was crazy. I only know of three vampires that reside in Chicago. James, Victoria and Laurent and…I'm sorry. That was a officer in Chicago. Edward, your parents were murdered. The same way that they always kill. I swear I will take care of them and kill them but James and Victoria at least killed your parents."

Edward fell back onto the bed I ran over and checked his pulse he was passed out I took out my phone which vibrated

_Tell them we're sorry. They can come live here and Edward will wake up in ten minutes. Oh and Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie left this morning when I saw the call and they've already killed James, Victoria and Laurent so no worries they're on their way home now. _

**AN: This is the end of the chapter. Sorry for lack of Lemon and for killing Edward's brother and parents but it had to happen for my story to end how I want it to. I wish I had waited for it to happen but I couldn't. I'm so sorry if you had grew attached to Aaron or Edward SR and Elizabeth. There will be no NEW MOON-ish things happening in this story unless I decide to make Edward cliff dive but anyway Sorry. **


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: How much more can we take?

**Okay so a quick note since I have no clue what happens with pregnancy and stuff I'm just going to skip a few months…**

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does but Edward can own me anytime ;) **

"Bella?" Sarah asked timidly from her bed Carlisle ended up putting her on bed rest because my sweet sister was suffering from losing her husband and mother and father-in-law and it had very negative side affects causing her to almost lose my niece. Edward wasn't doing well either. He barley spoke to anyone and kept to himself a lot. Poor Emma kept asking us when her mommy and daddy would be home and didn't understand our answer that they wouldn't be that they were in Heaven with the angels.

"Yea sis?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed

"How long before I have her?" she asked

I smiled "Not long." then I smelt it "Definitely not long sis, come on let's go." I picked her up and she looked at the huge wet spot on the bed

"Sorry." she mumbled blushing

I laughed "It's fine." I walked downstairs to see everyone already at the doors with her bag and ready to go. I settled Sarah in the backseat of the Volvo and raced to the hospital

"Sis?" she asked

"Yea?" I asked

"If something ever happened to me…you'd raise Renesmee right?" she asked hopefully

I smiled and nodded "Yea but no need to worry about that."

She started singing Riot in her mind Alice had taught her the trick

"What are you hiding?" I demanded

She blushed "Nothing, just got that song stuck in my mind."

I glowered at her "Sarah just tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

She sighed "Just know that I love you okay? I wish we had been sisters like we should have been the day you were born just…take care of yourself and Edward."

"Sarah what did Alice see?" I asked quietly catching a short flash of her and Alice talking

"I promised." she sighed

"Promised what?" I asked

"I promised not to tell you." she answered

"Just tell me."

"I'm not going to make it. I'm going to die giving birth no matter what they do to save me. You could make me a vampire but I want to go to Aaron and Elizabeth and Edward SR. I'm sorry sis but you have to take care of Renesmee." she said softly looking at the sky

A strangled sob escaped me "I can't. I just got my sister don't leave."

"I'm sorry Bella. The truth is…if this wasn't happening I would kill myself after she is here. I-I can't live without him." she sobbed remembering Aaron kissing her and loving her just by the look in his eyes

"Sarah what about Renesmee? She can't live with vampires!"

"You did. Here," she laid a note on the front seat "the wolves will try and take her. Give them this and keep her safe. You and Edward are perfect for each other by the way…you two raise Renesmee as your own please."

"Sarah I-I just let me save you! I can't lose my sister this soon." I sobbed pulling into the hospital

She screamed "Oh GOD! Contractions hurt be glad you can't have babies!"

I helped her into the hospital and glared at Alice

_I told her because she needed to know. I gave her options Bella and she chose death…let her do what she wants but you can't stay with her. _Alice thought showing me how bad it would be if I was actually there to see her die I flinched

____________________________________________________________

Two hours later I heard Sarah scream…again but this time pushing my niece out. I paced around the waiting room hoping that just this once Alice was wrong…that I wouldn't lose my sister.

"She won't stop bleeding!" one of the doctors in the delivery room yelled I sank to the floor and sobbed ten minutes later Carlisle came out with a pink blanket

"Bella…Sarah…" Carlisle began slowly

I shook my head "Just give me my niece."

He nodded and place the baby in my arms she opened her eyes and they were the same chocolate brown ones that Sarah had and that I had when I was human. Her hair was bronze like all the men in the Cullen family and since Edward and Aaron looked like twins though Aaron was older she looked just like them

"Hi, Renesmee. I'm you're auntie. I'm so sorry that you'll have to deal with me but that is what mommy wanted. And yes darlin' your mommy did give you a strange name but tell you the truth I would have picked it myself." I cooed at the baby

"Bella can I see my niece, please?" Edward asked with a small smile

I nodded and handed her over "Careful Edward, if you break our niece I'll never forgive you."

He laughed softly "What was Carlisle telling you?"

I took the baby back quickly "Sarah died giving birth. She knew before hand and wouldn't let us save her she wants to be with Aaron."

He fell into a chair "How much more can we take Bella?"

I shook my head and sat next to him "Edward she wanted you and I to raise Renesmee. I mean I-I wish that it was her doing it but I can't deny her this…can you handle it?"

He nodded "What about Emma? I'd feel weird raising my little sister…Sarah was going to."

Rosalie walked over and knelt in front of us "Edward, I heard what you said and I'm not trying to replace your mom or anything but…I'll raise Emma. I mean I love her to death and…I'm sorry but she called me mommy yesterday."

Edward flung his arms around her "Thank you. Are you sure?"

She nodded and hugged him back "I always wanted a baby and you and Bella have Renesmee…who is adorable by the way…and Emma needs full attention after losing most of her family and I can give that to her."

He leaned back and took Renesmee again "Hi Nessie…"

I cut him off "No way, she is not Nessie! She is Renesmee she is not being nicknamed after the Loch Ness monster!"

"Okay fine," Edward rolled his eyes "Hi, Renesmee…I guess that I'm sort of going to be like your daddy but I'm going to tell you everything about your real daddy and mommy and grandma and grandpa. You're a very beautiful little girl you know."

"NO!" I heard Charlie scream Carlisle had just told him "NO! I can't have just lost my daughter!"

I ran over to him and hugged him "It's okay Charlie. She wanted to be with Aaron she told me. We're all going to get through this somehow."

He cried into my shirt about how he lost me then Renee, his best friends and son-in-law and now his other daughter. From what Sarah told me Charlie rarely showed emotion so I hugged my real father and wished I could have been raised by him instead for the first time in my life I wished I wasn't a Cullen.

"It's okay Charlie…do you want to see Renesmee?" I asked softly patting his back

He nodded and went over to Edward taking the baby "What is going to happen to her now?"

I bit my lip "Sarah asked me to raise her if anything ever happened."

He nodded "Good. Sarah was always a smart girl."

______________________________________________________________

A few hours later I was still at the hospital Edward by my side since I refused to leave Renesmee they gave me a room as if I was the mother and Renesmee laid in the bassinet. I smelt wolf and quickly moved the bassinet to the other side of the bed.

"You're not going to raise that baby, vampire." the wolf said walking in the room

"The hell I'm not. She's my niece and Sarah asked me too." I growled

"She isn't safe with you." he growled back

"Which one are you?" I narrowed my eyes

"Jacob Black." he replied

"Ah, Ephraim's grandson. But she is safe with me. I grew up with vampires…you do know I'm Charlie's daughter that he and Renee gave up right?" I asked

He nodded "I can't let you raise her."

"I promised Sarah. I can't-I can't break my promise." I sobbed looking at Renesmee

"Why would you care about Sarah?" he growled

"She is my sister! She knew what I am and she trusted me…I just can't break my promise…now leave." I sighed

He walked over and looked at Renesmee with pure love

I shoved him "How _dare _you imprint on my niece! You'll never see her again you stupid mutt!"

He ran out of the room.

**Okay guys, I'm sorry that I killed Sarah but you have to understand why I did it. And as for Jacob don't worry he will be out of the picture(I just don't want to deal with him)next chapter is Renesmee's first birthday…yea I know I'm skipping a lot there but I can't write much more of this depressing crap. And really you guys are lucky I could write that because I'm not having the best week…already. Anyway Reviews are better than naked Edward…okay that was a lie nothing is better than that ;) BTW: Do my poll I need to know! **


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Evil Pixies and Cool New People

**Okay so I know I'm skipping ahead but I'm just not feeling this story right now and I want it done. I don't mean that I'm going to stop or do this story half-assed but I might do a sequel I'm not sure. There will be about five more chapters…maybe more maybe less. **

There were two forbidden subjects in The Cullen house now. Turning Edward and even the name Jacob Black. Jacob Black had let a vampire bite him and had died soon after. Renesmee had taken to calling me momma and Edward daddy and we couldn't decide if that was a good idea. Emma was now calling Rosalie mommy but she knew that Rosalie wasn't her real mom.

"Rose!" I called from the living room

"What?" she asked walking in with Emma on her hip

"Save me from the pixie!" I pouted pointing at Alice

"Bells it is your niece slash daughter's birthday in a month just figure it out!" Alice glared

"I told you! The wiggles." I glared back

She wrinkled her nose "Renesmee hates the wiggles! She likes The doodles bops! And Blues clues and Dora."

"Fine. Dora." I replied

"She's too young for the Dora party I have. Blue clues she'll be fine if you or Edward helped."

"Alice she's turning one. How about something simple like…nothing. Raggedy Anne is cute." I suggested

She pouted "Okay fine. But this cake." she shoved the book of cakes at me

I looked at the paper the cake was a doll sized Raggedy Anne sitting up "Alice…only three people in this house eat."

She shrugged "Emma likes cake."

"Emma gets hyper so no." Rosalie replied

Alice pouted "Fine this one." it was smaller and not sitting up

"Good. Now this one for Renesmee's personal one." I pointed at the doll sized cake only it wasn't nearly as big it was the size of a pop can

"Okay." Alice grinned

"Mommy!" Renesmee squealed crawling in the room

I picked her up "Hey little girl."

"Daddy!" she pointed behind her at Edward

"I think the kid is part vampire. She's fast." he smiled

I walked over and tapped his nose "Maybe she is."

Renesmee started pulling my hair then threw my face to

Edward's squealing with delight when we kissed

"Are you okay?" I asked

He nodded "Told you she is part vampire."

I rolled my eyes "Maybe."

Renesmee tapped my shoulder

I looked at her "Yes angel?"

She reached into the pocket of her dress and handed me a box "Daddy."

My brow wrinkled in confusion "What is this?"

"Open it." Edward replied and dropped to one knee

I opened it to find a small diamond ring "What is this, Edward?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked

"Yes." I replied dumbstruck **(A/N: I know Bella wouldn't say yes that easily but think about it. She has no Charlie and Renee experience where Renee is saying…don't marry until you're thirty.) **and Edward slid the ring on my finger

"YAY WEDDING!" Alice shrieked

I glared at her "You're not planning…Rose is."

"WHAT!" she yelled

"You'll go overboard." I replied

"No I won't I promise." she replied

"Fine. But don't even think about renting a ballroom." I growled making Renesmee cry "oh Ness it's okay. Mommy is just trying to save us all from Pixie torture."

"Tinkerbelle!" she shrieked pointing at Alice

I laughed "Yes baby, Tinkerbelle."

She pointed at Edward "Peter Pan!"

"No that's daddy." I smiled

"Daddy Peter Pan?" she asked eyes wide

"Yes sweetheart." Edward kissed her forehead

"OH! Why don't we do a Tinkerbelle party instead?" I asked

"And put Alice on top of the cake!" Emma shrieked

I laughed "I like your idea Emma."

"Go to school." Alice growled since she had graduated last year

I sat Renesmee in the floor "Bye sweetie. Mommy and daddy have school."

"Mommy!" she cried holding onto my pants leg

"Renesmee baby, I'll be home soon. Don't cry you get to play with aunt Rose and Alice." I cooed kissing her hair

"Evil pixie!" she screamed pointing at Alice

I smiled "Grandma Esme will protect you."

"Granny 'SME!" she screamed

Esme ran into the room "Who hurt her?"

"The evil pixie scares her," Edward laughed

"You two get to school." she said scooting us out of the house.

________________________________________________________________________

We got to school and walked into our English class as expected there were more rumors. And a new kid.

"That is Bella Cullen and Edward Mason. They're dating…and live together." Lauren told the girl

"What?" she asked her name was Kanzas her hair was a reddish blond and she had hazel eyes

"Okay so Edward moved here last year with his parents, I was dating him but then Bella seduced him. Bella finds out her long lost sister is married to Edward's brother and Sarah had Renesmee but died during childbirth, Edward's parents and brother died months before and Sarah left Renesmee with Bella. Now Edward is stuck with Bella." Jessica told her

Kanzas snorted "Okay so you're saying that _he_," she pointed at Edward "dated _you_," she pointed at Jessica "What kind of drugs are you on?"

"Listen you bitch, you don't know who you're talking to." Jessica growled

Kanzas smiled "Yea I do, a reincarnation of two girls at my old school. Goodbye." she chose a seat beside of me

"Hi." I smiled

"Hey, how much of what those bitches told me is true?" she asked

"Oh just about my sister and niece slash daughter and me being with Edward." I smiled

She smiled back "Oh yea, I know what you are."

I stared at her

"You're a doctor's kid," she laughed "what did you think I would say vampire?" **(A/N: yes Kanzas is based and named and looks like my best friend Kanzas haha it's an early birthday present for her.) **

I laughed hysterically "So where did you move here from?"

"Virginia. A town with about twelve stop lights, more people attend the football games then they vote on election day, drug busts at least once a week, and they have two…gangs I guess. 7ply Thugs and Brothers for Life." she replied

I laughed "Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks. My friend Lulu**(A/N: yes I threw myself in there but since I put Kanzas in she has to mention me in passing…I'm her sister!) **is so jealous I moved here." she smirked

"Why? That vampire book?" I laughed

She nodded "Crazy Lulu."

"So why did you move here?" I asked

"Oh well, my boyfriend knocked me up."

"Really?" I gasped

She nodded "Lulu is going to show up eventually. She's turned into a hyper pixie and is going to buy too many baby clothes for the baby."

"Wow. Good thing you haven't met my sister." I laughed

She laughed too "I was kidding. I'm not pregnant nor can I be. Virgin," she laughed "but when I said I was moving that is what everyone back home thought. Truth is my dad got a job here and decided to move. Lulu did try to hide in my suitcase but she wouldn't fit."

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so I just want to be clear that Kanzas isn't an important character in this story it was just a surprise birthday present for her(I'll get you something else too Kan-Kan)and also I'm posting another story also. It is called Sorrow I wrote it while listening to Flyleaf. I want reviews on it. Also check out my favorite stories and read **_**Blue Moon**_** by Kan-Can. It is my best friend Kanzas' first Fanfiction and it's pretty good. Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Renesmee**

**Hey guys! And girls lol. I am sooo sorry about the hiatus but things happen and plus I had a serious case of writers block for this story and I was going to post yesterday but completely forgot. So I am almost finished with this and no worries because there will be a sequel which I plan to work hard on before it gets posted. Anyway here is Chapter 13. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does but I do own a Avenged Sevenfold Band T-shirt.**

I can't believe it. Renesmee is a year old today and I'm near hysterics, it was a year ago today that I lost my older sister due to the birth of this precious angel. I can't say I'm happy that I lost Sarah but if I hadn't I never would have got to be a mother. Amazing to say that Renesmee calls me mommy.

"Mommy," Renesmee squealed from her crib. "Birfday!"

I picked her up and laughed. "Yes, Renesmee, it is."

"Cake," she demanded.

"In a little while, baby doll. Presents now." I smiled.

"Daddy!" she pointed behind me.

I turned and smiled at Edward. "Hey Eddie boo."

He scowled and took Renesmee from my arms. "Hey princess."

"Hi daddy," she said bashfully. "can I have cake?"

"Yes you may," he smiled and she squealed. "when you eat your other food with Emma."

She made a disgusted noise. "Ugh."

I giggled. "It's fine baby. It doesn't sound good to me either."

"Bella," Alice said from her room down the hall. "Edward is going to ask again."

I sighed. "Edward I'm taking Renesmee to Rose to get her ready. Meet me in our room."

______________

I met Edward in our room twenty minutes later and sat down beside him.

"I'll turn you. After we get married." I sighed.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "We'll stay at Esme's island three extra days and I'll turn you then. You don't smell as good anymore…I think I am desensitized."

"Well schedule the wedding!" he exclaimed kissing me hard on the mouth.

I pulled back. "Easy, Tiger."

"I'm serious Bella. Let's go to Vegas."

Alice growled.

"No, Alice will murder us both."

He sighed. "They can all go! Just I want to get married and married now!"

"Maybe, Edward. First off we need plane tickets and everything."

"CAKE!" Renesmee screamed from downstairs.

I threw Edward on my back and ran downstairs to find the cake destroyed by Renesmee's little fingers. "You go pictures before this right?"

"Yep," Alice replied. "no worries."

I nodded and let Edward down. "Good."

"Momma, want some?" Renesmee asked holding out a piece to me.

I smiled and shook my head. "No I think you got some on your dress. Who let you do this?"

"Unca Jazz." she said proudly.

I turned to glare at Jasper. "You. Let. My. Baby. Destroy. Her. Cake."

He nodded. "She is just so cute!"

I growled and launched myself at him. "You. Are. Dead!"

Alice hauled me off him. "You are scaring Ness and Emma."

I sighed and saw Renesmee burst into tears.

"Mommy. Hurt. Jazzy!" she wailed.

I ran over and picked her up. "No, Uncle Jazz is fine honey. I was playing."

"Jazzy!" she wailed.

Jazz took her. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Mommy was playing she wasn't really mad."

____________________

**Opps. Lol so I know it was short but I promise a longer chapter next time I'm skipping to Vegas. Oh and Renesmee is intelligent like in Breaking Dawn to clear that up ;) **

**Reviews are better than playing in cake ;) lol. **


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Vampire Edward Finally**

**Okay people so I had to totally lie to a reviewer last time. She asked when and if Jacob is imprinting on Renesmee and the answer is he already did but Renesmee's future was already set to become a vampire later on which I need to put in this chapter. The reviewer said that she wouldn't read unless Jacob imprints on Renesmee (or that is what it looked like it said anyway) and I'm sorry honey but I am **_**not **_**having pedophile werewolves in my story. I mean I don't think that it was pedophilia in Breaking Dawn but it was different. Okay it was still pedophilia but Renesmee was going to be an adult by age 7 in Breaking Dawn in mine she isn't so I don't like the idea. Sorry to that reviewer but it isn't happening, I already killed off Jacob…okay that is a joke but I did say in I think Chapter 12 that he did. The Cullens heard that and Alice can't see wolves (duh) what happened (and I won't put this in the actual story because Jacob isn't going to show up again as far as I know) is he somehow knew in his heart that Renesmee would refuse him and he imprinted on someone else. Lizzie from the park to be exact. I'm sorry if that makes you mad but my story won't work out with Jacob in it messing things up besides if he was going to fall in love with someone like in the original it would be Edward. Do we want that? No didn't think so. I do plan a nontraditional coupling story but it will not be gay/lesbian couples. That is a no-no for me sorry because I'm not bi or lesbian and I can't write it. Although Can't Deny A Vision Right? By Emmalewrites05 is pretty good for a Alice/Bella story. And Royale which is also by her is great. It's my favorite Bella/Jasper story. Oh and I'm writing a Bella/Jasper story when I get a chance. I'm not sure how it is going to work out and I can't give you a summery but I am planning some non-cannon pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight but I do own a very bright colored purse. **

Edward convinced me. The entire family was in Vegas the next day and Alice had bought a dress, tux and everything needed for the wedding. We were married by Elvis. Yea a great way to remember your first wedding with the man you love but whatever. After the wedding we got on a plane to Esme's Isle and had a real honeymoon. I bit him a week after the honeymoon began to begin the transformation and had the people that took care of the Island stay away.

"Bella!" Edward screamed. I knew it was from the venom working it's way through his veins.

I wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. "I'm sorry Edward. I love you." I knew he couldn't hear me or understand but I loved him.

"I love you." he whispered lulling into unconsciousness.

I became frustrated. It had been three days and Edward was still changing. Just as I was about to call Alice she called.

"Two minutes." she said before hanging up.

I paced around the room listening to Edward's racing heart and his final scream. I ran to his side and took his hand in mine.

"Edward, baby, it's Bella. I know everything is going to seem really fucked up when you open your eyes but I need you to know that I love you. I'm right here." I whispered.

His eyes opened in a flash and he pulled my face down to his, kissing me with more passion than he'd ever used. "Bella." his voice had changed so much. It was like a velvet and silk caress on my skin.

I smiled and captured his cheek in my hand. "I'm sorry."

He laughed and kissed me. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

I kissed his nose. "Let's go hunt. You've got to be thirsty."

He stood up in a flash and we ran around the island until he had killed a jaguar and a few small animals. Before I knew it we were back in the house tangled together underneath the sheets of the blue room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few weeks later, after Edward had enough control to be around humans, we went home. Renesmee hugged his neck as tight as she could when we walked in and he held his breath. It was amazing watching him with her.

"Renesmee let's not overestimate daddy's self control." I said picking her up from where she had Edward 'pinned' underneath her.

"Otay." she said happily and played with my hair.

I kissed her tiny cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too momma. Don't leave again." she pouted at me.

I smiled and tweaked her nose gently. "I won't baby girl. I promise."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few weeks passed pretty much the same and I finally allowed Edward in the room with Emma and Renesmee alone. I even went shopping and left them alone.

My phone rang in the middle of Hot Topic and I pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Bella! Renesmee is sick! I don't know what to do!" Edward panicked.

"Be right there." I paid for my things and hurried to the car and sped home. I got there to find the entire living room a mess of toys, dirty diapers and vomit.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled.

Carlisle was there in a flash and check on Renesmee. He said it was just a bad virus and she would be fine so I cleaned up the mess and put her to bed.

Edward and I were alone in our room later that night talking about all the things that had happened since we met and how badly we wished we could fix some of them. But then we realized that everything had to have happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Okay it was short but I figured it was better than nothing. I'm still on hiatus because I'm going to work on my stories and post on Christmas Break (not sure what the dates are) but I know I'll have exams and my grades really suck. This chapter has actually been worked on for like 3 or 4 months. I know, I'm pathetic. I'm sorry but at least you got this, right? I promise that the next chapters will be better but I really do hate writing vampire Fanfictions because I'm better at All Human but I do have a story in the works (when I actually remember) where Bella is Alice and Jasper's miracle vampire baby. It might be better than it sounds. But if you really want to read some good stuff (when she actually updates darn you Lexie) check out **_**Mrs. Whitlock-Hale **_**on my favorite author's. She's like my bestest friend and she writes for Twilight and Naruto also **_**Number one Itachi fan-girl **_**is amazing. And yes these are my real life friends who I love. I'd tell you to check out all my friend's Fanfictions but I only memorized those 2 and Kan-Can took down Blue Moon idk why but she did. Okay I think I'm done now. Please don't hunt me down and kill me for lack of update. **

**Reviews inspire me ****J**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue: Forever

**Okay I'm so sorry. I know in my last author note I said three chapters and an epilogue but I really don't have that many ideas. I tried to think of some but I couldn't. There will possibly be a sequel someday. But I don't know when. I'm really not getting inspiration for anything right now. Except dirty stories haha. Oh and you get a lemon. **

**On to the story ****J**

*~*~*~*~*

Fifty years had passed. Renesmee had been turned when she was twenty-three by her boyfriend Nahuel. He was a half-vampire from Brazil. Before he turned her they had three children; Sarah Michelle, Aaron Alexander and Adrianna Elizabeth. They had been turned when they turned twenty. They thought it was weird when they were little that their grandma was younger than their mom. Emma had been turned when she was sixteen. It was an accident though. She'd followed Jasper and Alice into the woods and fallen, scraping her knee badly and Jasper smelt the blood. He'd bitten her but managed to get a hold of himself before he could kill her and just turned her. She hadn't been resentful in fact she hugged Jasper and told him that it was okay. She was married to Dimitri who use to belong to the Volturi but left them when he met Emma.

"Bella, love." Edward sang laying on our bed naked.

I smiled at him over my shoulder as I undressed. "Be patient."

He sighed. "I don't know the meaning of the word."

"I know," I muttered walking over to the bed, leaning down to kiss him. "lay back."

He laid his head on the pillow and I leaned down taking his hardened member into my mouth. His hips jerked into my mouth and I pulled back.

"Just making sure you're hard enough." I said standing and smirking at him.

He pulled me onto the bed and hovered over me in the same second as he leaned down taking my nipple into his mouth. He trailed his lips on farther south and licked up my slit. My hips jerked in response and he held them down.

"Edward." I groaned yanking him up by the wrist.

"What, love?" he asked smirking.

"Don't tease." I muttered.

He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed inside. "You teased me first."

I laughed leaning up to kiss him and pushed up my hips. "Get over it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning we all went hunting. We were living up in Wisconsin because they were currently overflowing with deer. It might not have been our favorite but if we wanted bear we just had to go a little farther north. Just as I finished draining my nine pointer my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked wiping my face.

"Hey mom," Renesmee said. She and Nahuel were living in Brazil currently with the kids. "we're coming up for a visit, okay?"

"Are you kidding," I exclaimed. "it is more than okay!"

She laughed. "Alright. We'll be there soon. How's Aunt Em?"

"Well let's just say it is a good thing that vampires can't have kids…well not full vampires, anyway. I think your dad would bust a blood vessel if he was human hearing them every night." I laughed.

Edward glared at me. "Let me talk to her."

"Honey," I said. "your daddy wants to talk to you."

He grabbed the phone and started asking about the kids. Even though they were nowhere near being kids anymore.

"Dad I swear that Adrianna is fine. She's been hanging out with The Amazons some but her eyes haven't been red." Renesmee sighed exasperated.

"Well is she dressing like them?" he asked worriedly.

"Just when she's with them," she replied and I heard Nahuel laugh. "but daddy-"

"What did you show Nahuel you were thinking?" Edward demanded interrupting her.

"That you're overreacting." I heard Renesmee's smirk.

"Am not." Edward grumbled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That weekend Renesmee and her little family came in. The kids may not have been kids anymore but they sure acted like it.

"Grandma!" Adrianna said and hugged me. She had straight black down hair down to her waist and her golden eyes sparkled. She had tan skin to be a vampire but I wrote that off to Nahuel's doing.

"Hey pawpaw." Sarah said and hugged Edward. She looked like her grandmother. She had dark brown hair down to her mid-back and her face reminded me so much of my sister. She always wore her hair in a ponytail like Sarah (my sister) but acted like me. She was a complete smart mouth and Renesmee freaked out a bunch of times about it.

"Hey Granny." Aaron smirked and punched my shoulder.

"Hey now, young man," I glared at him teasingly. "I may be old but I'm still physically younger than you."

He laughed and hugged me. "I missed you, grandma."

"I missed you too baby boy," I kissed his forehead. He had short spiky black hair. He was probably paler than the rest of us but was a very good looking boy. I looked for him to find a mate at anytime. "so when are you going to get married?"

"Are we Greek now?" he groaned.

I smacked his arm. "I'm serious. Any girl caught your eye?"

_Stay out of my mind, grandma! _"No." but I caught it. _She's human. She knows the legends down there. There is no way._

"Be more confident." I scolded.

*~*~*~*~*~*

So nearly two years later I stood with the rest of my family on Esme's Isle. Aaron had convinced the girl that he wouldn't hurt her. That she didn't even have to become like him unless she wanted to. She wanted to so they were planning it about three weeks after their honeymoon. Unfortunately it was a little later. She'd gotten pregnant but luckily they had came straight to Carlisle and she survived. They had a beautiful baby boy. Adrianna had married Felix from The Volturi. He had came to visit Dimitri when she was also visiting. Sarah married a boy she met while visiting name Cameron. She turned him a few days after he told her that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever even if it meant becoming a vampire.

So my family was whole. Nobody was left out but when we moved to Esme's Isle to be closer to them the house had to be expanded otherwise we'd all go crazy hearing each other.

3 And They All Lived Happily Ever After 3

*~*~*~*~*

**So that's the end. It is short. Sorry but I couldn't think of anything to make it go longer. I'm sad that I'll be clicking the Complete box but I'm afraid that it wouldn't have been very good if I'd continued. **

**As for my one-shots I thought about writing more to them but at this point in time I don't think I will. Eventually maybe but not for awhile. And you're probably lucky you got this chapter. My laptop is stupid and shut down just as I finished the chapter. It recovered it but still. **

**Reviews are great. I don't care if it is just to tell me that it sucks. I need to know that too so I can improve. **


End file.
